cortesanos
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: ¡Omegaverse! Pliroy! La inocencia no es una virtud en un mundo de degradación. A sus dieciséis años Yuri Plisetsky está solo en el mundo, el crudo invierno Ruso y su infinita belleza unidas a su situación le dejan un solo destino cuando cae bajo la elegante mirada de un cortesano ruso.
1. Prólogo

Cortesanos

Prologo

1880

El hombre que iba despierto en el carruaje tenía un rostro atractivo, atractivo al estilo ruso, piel de porcelana y unos ojos con la tonalidad del mar antes del amanecer, tenía los labios pintados de rojo y alrededor de sus ojos una pintura azul le hacía resplandecer de modo extraño, su aliento se veía a causa del frío invernal.

Bajo del carruaje con ayuda de un paje, que había saltado del lado del cochero, sus manos estaban desnudas y sobre el asiento del carruaje se veía un par de guantes de cabritilla.

-Trae al chico tras mío –ordeno con tono indiferente en cierto modo, sus ojos claros y su piel de porcelana siendo cubiertos gracias al movimiento de sus manos que echaban la capucha de la capa encima de su cabeza.

El joven avanzo a paso rápido y confiado a la puerta de la casa frente a la cual se había detenido su carruaje, cuando llego a ella levanto el pulido y brillante llamador de la puerta en el pórtico, unos segundos después la puerta se abrió dando paso a sirviente de librea.

−Buenas noches, Liosha –dijo, y su tono de voz fue un poco más amable al nombrar el diminutivo y no el nombre − ¿Me podrá recibir la señora Baranovskaya?

−Está sola, señor −replicó el sirviente mirándole con un asomo de admiración en los ojos castaños, aunque los bajo casi enseguida, era beta según el cortesano sabía.

−Eso es lo que quería saber −dijo suavemente el joven− Me anunciaré yo mismo –declaro, avanzando al interior y haciendo al sirviente a un lado, se detuvo tras unos pasos y volvió la cabeza al paje que traía en sus brazos una figura humana pequeña y delicada, el rubio cabello cubría parte del rostro –traje un invitado, por favor cuida de él –pidió y sin ver la respuesta del sirviente volvió a caminar.

Subió los escalones con un poco de prisa aunque sin abandonar la elegancia propia de sus maneras, y abrió la puerta del salón recibidor en forma de L; la habitación estaba iluminada con lámparas de gas, y la luz, suave y seductora, hizo aparecer a la mujer que se levantó junto a la chimenea encendida para saludarlo más joven y atractiva de lo que en realidad era.

Lilia Baranovskaya había sido, hacía ya un tiempo, una de las primas ballerinas del Ballet Real Ruso, aunque no era noble de nacimiento –ni por matrimonio- había sido la protegida de un buen número de hombres distinguidos y de sangre noble que, cuando la abandonaron, la dejaron en una nada despreciable posición económica.

Cuando sus encantos comenzaron a desvanecerse, había tomado la decisión de establecerse en los negocios por su cuenta, los distintos y distinguidos protectores que había tenido le habían enseñado el delicado peligroso arte de los negocios unos y le proporcionaron un conocimiento directo sobre la atracción que el frágil sexo ejercía en los alfa.

Así como también tomo nota de como en Rusia la extrema pereza de los ricos y los aristócratas cuando se trataba de satisfacer sus deseos hacía muy conveniente el negocio del placer al paso.

En los últimos años Lilia Baranovskaya se había dedicado a poner en contacto a los caballeros que podían permitírselo, con el tipo de mujeres jóvenes que deseaban y no se tomaban el trabajo de procurarse por sí mismos.  
Durante el curso de su vida había descubierto que los hombres siempre estarían dispuestos a pagar por lo mejor. La nobleza rusa era cruel, pero también muy superficial.  
Se le podía localizar todas las noches en el agradable recibidor de su tranquila y bien ordenada casa en Moscu. Los caballeros acudían a verla. Se sentaban a conversar sobre tópicos generales y tomaban una o dos copas de champán. Cumplidas las formalidades, iban al grano.

−Sé exactamente lo que desea, monsieur−decía ella en un exquisito acento francés que se acoplaba bien con el idioma, el único que la nobleza rusa hablaba− y puedo proporcionarle la joven adecuada.

Al decir esto, hacía sonar una pequeña campanilla de plata a su lado. Liosha abría la puerta y se enviaba un mensaje a casa de la bella joven, que raras veces vivía lejos.

Había más champán y más conversación hasta que llegaba la dama en cuestión y entonces su señoría la llevaba a cenar en uno de esos restaurantes con discretas habitaciones en los altos.

La ex bailarina lo calculaba todo con suma inteligencia. Era tan bien conocida entre la nobleza rusa –de casta alfa- de Moscu que prácticamente cada presentación de importancia era manejada por ella.

Aquella misma mujer fijaba en aquel momento los ojos en los azules de su inesperado visitante.

−Georgi Popovich −dijo cuándo el joven entró en la habitación− ¡vaya sorpresa! No te esperaba esta noche –dijo y le miró un poco desaprobatoria, no le agradaban las visitas de sus antiguos pupilos sin que estos le dijeran desde mucho antes.

−Debe perdonarme por presentarme así −dijo suavemente el más joven, bajando un poco los ojos y quitándose la capa de viaje que llevaba encima revelando una larga cabellera del color del ébano, no se la había quitado antes por la prisa − He estado todo el día en poder de la condesa de M… −dejo las palabras en el aire, para no nombrar completamente a la dama que no contaba con el agrado de la mujer mayor − y no he tenido tiempo de enviarle ningún mensaje, ni tampoco de cambiarme –termino de excusarse.

−Estoy segura de que deseas decirme algo importante −repuso Lilia volviendo a sentarse y señalándole al pelinegro el diván enfrente suyo − Por favor, siéntate. ¿Deseas algo de tomar?

Georgi movió la cabeza negativamente, sus desnudos dedos acomodándose sobre sus piernas, la seda de sus ropas apenas lograban calentarlo aquella noche.

−No, gracias; debo apresurarme o su atención será distraída por otro asunto – sonrió y la observo con atención antes de volver a hablar −Lilia, he encontrado algo inesperado, casi único, podría decir: un joven encantador, omega por supuesto, bello como la misma Basilia, la hermosa. Puede que más. Se trata de una criatura extrañamente bella, mucho más bella que las que hayas patrocinado antes –explico y su tono de voz fue ansioso, sus ojos brillaban lo mismo que sus labios rojos.

−No lo creo −respondió Lilia, que conocía bien la naturaleza ligeramente emocional de su antiguo pupilo− ¿Quién es ese dechado de perfección?

−Es un muchacho del campo, creo que bien educado –dijo en un tono delicado su interlocutor− Estuvimos hablando toda la madrugada de esta mañana, antes de que yo cayese en garras de la condesa… me contó toda su historia, es un huérfano de padre y madre, su abuelo lo estuvo cuidando hasta hace un mes, cuando murió y lo dejo solo en el mundo, la casa donde vivían fue destruida por un derrumbe, y no tiene ni un centavo, estuvo sobreviviendo en las calles durante un tiempo, pero te imaginaras que un joven bien nacido con su belleza no iba a pasar desapercibido.

−Eso no siempre es una desventaja −replicó en voz baja la mujer.

−Es también inocente como un recién nacido −continuó Georgi, moviendo un poco su mano para darle peso a sus palabras.

Lilia elevo las cejas.

−Es cierto, tiene un carácter un poco difícil, pero no es nada que no se pueda solucionar... –afirmó el muchacho constatando la duda en sus ojos− Ha pasado toda su vida en el campo; su abuelo era un hombre que vivía recluido, una especie de escritor. Ignora todo acerca del mundo… estoy convencido de que no tiene ni idea de lo que significa la palabra " _cortesano_ " en nuestros círculos.

−No es necesariamente parte de la educación de un joven −dijo la señora Baranovskaya sonriendo un poco.

−No, pero sabes lo que trato de decirle −dijo Georgi mirándola− Por favor, por favor… no tiene a nadie en el mundo y confieso que me ha causado un poco de pena, si dejo que se quede en las calles su destino será uno peor que la muerte, por mucho que luche, y tampoco puedo llevarlo a mi casa…

− ¿Qué quiere que haga yo? −preguntó ella, aunque se hacía una idea, por un momento en su cabeza lamento que Georgi fuese tan sensible a su alrededor; su sentimentalismo había sido una cosa muy problemática al principio cuando el joven había llegado a su poder con diecisiete años.

−Permitirle que se quede aquí, en primer lugar –repuso Georgi con tono apacible.

− ¡Eso es imposible! −exclamó Lilia− Sabes bien que nunca tengo omegas en mi casa.

−Este joven es diferente –suplico el dueño de los ojos azules− Como te he dicho… es un doncel bien nacido, quiero hacer énfasis en eso. No se le puede mandar a una posada o a algún hotelucho, sé que se metería en problemas, por favor Lilia, es muy hermoso, deja que alguien lo vea y todos caerán a sus pies como moscas –dijo mirándola a los ojos− alguien podría hacerle daño. Mucho daño.

−Debe ser algo muy especial para afectarte en esa forma –susurro ella sorprendida− Creía, Georgi, que después de lo ocurrido con Dolly entenderías que no es bueno actuar como protector con nadie.

−No deseo hablar de Dolly –repuso Popovich, bajando la mirada hasta sus uñas, estás estaban largas y pintadas en tono azul –pero este joven es diferente, no es un niño salido de los bajos fondos ansioso de fortuna, si hubiese hablado con él lo entenderías, hay algo elegante en su persona, y tú sabes bien que un omega en las calles solo puede tener un destino –la miró de vuelta− aquí por lo menos tendría una oportunidad… Lilia, no encontrará trabajo en ningún otro lugar, no solo es joven, sino que no tiene referencias− elevo las manos− ¿Qué clase de omega o mujer beta llevaría a alguien de su tipo a su casa?

− ¿Y crees que no tendrá problema en trabajar conmigo? Si es bien nacido… le será humillante cuando sepa de qué se trata… a menos que ya le hayas dicho –le miró y Georgi aparto los ojos de vuelta − Georgi… −advirtió.

−Le he dicho un poco, por supuesto la idea no le gusta ni un poco, pero estaba hambriento y le prometí que no le obligaría a hacer nada, esperaba que tú pudieses convencerlo –confeso poniendo una cara ingenua que solía funcionar con sus clientes.

−no tienes remedio – susurro Lilia, pero viendo la mirada suplicante del moreno concedió − ¿Qué aspecto tiene ahora?

Los hombros de Popovich bajaron, aliviado en cierto modo.

−La de alguien salido de las callejuelas de ratas−explico − Nunca vi un traje como el que lleva; debe haberlo sacado del baul de su abuela… yo estaba apurado así que no nos detuvimos a recoger el resto de su ropa, si es que la tenía sin duda era por el estilo. Tendrás que comenzar desde el principio, y si te resulta muy caro… creo que puedo pagarlo yo –ofreció y Lilia sintió un asomo de frustración, aquella era la misma actitud que había tenido con Dolly, solo para que esta se fugara con aquel sirviente de poco lustre y cabeza, de solo recordar a aquella muchachita tonta… fijo una mirada helada en los ojos del más joven y esté se removió incómodo.

−Me haré cargo personalmente, no te preocupes, si es tan bello como dices no habrá problema en que recupere mi capital una vez esté listo –contestó secamente− Sabes que no me intereso a menudo por proposiciones semejantes en los últimos tiempos. Tengo asuntos de sobra y, como están las cosas, hay más palomas esperando corromperse que hombres que las quieran. Pero acepto ver al muchacho.

-¡Oh Lilia! ¡Gracias, gracias!

-Aun no agradezcas nada –dijo secamente − ¿Cuándo le traerás?

-¿Traerle? –Georgi le miro un poco perdido –yo… ya le traje Lilia.

La ex bailarina se quedó quieta un par de segundos antes de fruncir los labios.

-Está bien, debí suponerlo… bueno, ¿Dónde está?

-En tu sala….

.

.

Era tan bello como Georgi dijera y Lilia no podía negarlo, los cabellos rubios como un rayo de sol, la boca de rosa, el cutis perfecto, la curva de su nariz… estaba dormido y Lilia podía ver su belleza completa, estaba dormido y parecía un ángel.

Entendía lo que Georgi le había dicho, alguien con esa apariencia solo podía tener un destino, estando solo en el mundo.

-Se quedará – susurro e hizo un gesto a su sirviente de que subieran al adolescente a una habitación – te quedaras en la habitación de invitados que está a su lado, mañana tendrás que explicarle algunas cosas personalmente Georgi.

-Te lo agradezco Lilia –inclino la cabeza.

− ¿no tienes ningún compromiso ahora?

− ¡oh no! Perdí a Vorontsov –se encogió de hombros sin un asomo de lástima − Skittles se las arregló para chocar con él y caer a sus pies en parque Gorki – la miro mientras el sirviente desaparecía por la puerta con el cuerpo del adolescente− es un truco muy viejo pero le funciono ¡Lo cautivó en seguida! –echo a reír.

−no pareces apenado, te recuerdo que fue el marques Vorontsov quién te obsequio tu ultima casa.

−No lo olvido, pero si debo serte sincero estaba harto de él –confesó − ¡es tan aburrido, Lilia!... además –se volvió a ver que nadie los escuchara y susurro, en tono intrigante –he puesto mis ojos en alguien más.

-¿En quién? –se sentía un poco curiosa, aunque excéntrico, Georgi había logrado llamar la atención de un gran número de nobles desde que fuese presentado en sociedad, tenía 26 años y aún era hermoso.

−Te lo diré cuando lo tenga en mi poder, es de mala suerte decir nombres –suspiro y miro hacía la puerta −… espero que él tenga suerte.

−es bello como un beso, Georgi, será una sensación. Si acepta quedarse.

El muchacho asintió y Lilia adivino su preocupación, un omega en ese tipo de vida no tendría un futuro muy amable, algunos lograban casarse, tener familia… pero mientras fueran cortesanos serían vistos por encima del hombro, recordaba cuando Georgi había llegado a su poder, arruinado para siempre por su afecto a aquella alfa, no… el muchacho debía de tener un poco más de fuerza.

−Mientras tanto, creo que sé exactamente como educare a tu amigo –comento, volviéndose a tomar su chal, Georgi estuvo a punto de contestar cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

−Excúseme, señora −dijo otro sirviente− Su Alteza, el Duque Ivan ha llegado y desea hablar inmediatamente con usted.

−Conduzca a su Alteza al salón de la mañana; estaré con él en un momento.

−Muy bien, señora −dijo respetuoso y cerró la puerta.

−Creo que recuerdas en que habitación sueles quedarte a veces, Georgi –dijo mirándole, el omega asintió.

−lo recuerdo, nos veremos mañana Lilia, buenas noches.

-buenas noches.


	2. Chapter 1

Cortesanos

Capítulo 1

La carta que le habían traído de casa no era cualquier carta: lacre de cera azul marino y sello de un águila picoteando una calavera, era la marca personal de su majestad el Príncipe Víctor Nikiforov.

Y el cortesano no podía sentirse más satisfecho.

Georgi le había puesto los ojos encima hacía unos seis meses, aunque al ser protegido de su excelencia el marqués de Vorontsov no se había atrevido a traicionar la confianza del noble, conocedor de que aquel alfa podía ser muy vengativo cuando sus amantes elegían a otros por encima de él.

Por otro lado no iba a negar que el marques había sido infinitamente generoso con él, Georgi solo tenía que mirar el gigantesco rubí que le brillaba en la mano para recordar la fortuna que en el último par de años aquel hombre había gastado en él; el anillo valía una fortuna y solo el habría servido para que un hombre de pocas necesidades viviera frugalmente por todo un año.

El rubí era grande como una nuez pequeña, llamativo, escandaloso incluso, casi al borde de lo vulgar... extendió la mano frente a él y ladeando la cabeza, de tal modo que el negro cabello le cayese en cascada a un lado, lo observo con un poco más de atención. El anillo no era lo único que le había regalado el marqués de Vorontsov, pero era lo que más le gustaba de toda la colección de joyas que este le había regalado.

La joya era grande.

Una joya destinada a la mano de... cerro los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar, un gemido de angustia y odio profundos ahogándose en su garganta.

 _"un cortesano"_

Tratando de calmarse, se dijo a sí mismo que amaba la vida que llevaba, que si hubiera seguido el camino que veía ante sus ojos en el pasado en esos momentos no llevaría la vida lujosa que llevaba, no vestiría las sedas caras ni las piedras preciosas que cargaba a menudo, ni tendría una casa... ni una cuenta tan grande en el banco.

En comparación a todo eso ¿Qué podían ofrecerle sus sueños del pasado?...

-La vida de un campesino –murmuro sombríamente y bajando la mano, que se había cerrado en un puño, tomo con la otra la carta ya abierta, la nota era clara. Como todos los hombres que son ricos y conscientes de su propia importancia, Nikiforov le había escrito de forma clara y poco cortes, podía conseguir a quién quisiera y pocos se atreverían a rechazar a un hombre que estaba tan cerca del zar, en pocas palabras solicitaba una reunión tras la presentación en el teatro privado del barón Alexei Lumme.

 _"Una función privada"_

Frunció el ceño, ligeramente incomodo al tiempo que releía la nota, estaba invitado al teatro del Barón Lumme, pero no dejaba de sentirse incomodo, no estaba seguro de aceptar encontrarse con Lumme de quién corrían sombríos rumores y palabras caras, para nadie era secreto lo que decían sobre su última amante y aquel caballo.

Además Lumme no contaba con el favor de Lilia, ella le había cogido manía tras que aquel noble arruinara a una de sus cortesanas.

Por otro lado la reunión privada con Nikiforov podía terminar de muy pocas formas y la mayoría de estas, cuando se trata de una reunión privada, solía ser en el lecho.

Era casi una norma, y esperaba que Nikiforov no esperara obtener algo sin pagar antes por ello, un modo rápido eran las joyas, algunos caballos... uno de sus primeros amantes le había obsequiado una vez un alazán negro como la noche de sangre árabe, un caballo que no había cabalgado en mucho tiempo...

Tratando de concentrarse aparto dichos pensamientos de la cabeza y trató de pensar en Nikiforov.

No deseaba ser un juguete de una noche, pero tampoco someter al príncipe, sabía que el juego no era así, ser el amante de Nikiforov significaría mucho para su popularidad entre muchos otros miembros de la nobleza y le daría la puerta abierta para entrar a donde quería ingresar.

Era el único medio.

Solo sabía algunas cosas de él, una de ellas era que el noble era un alfa puro de alto nivel, que estaba casado, no con cualquier persona sino con un muchacho japonés, un omega, que había conocido en sus viajes y con quién se había encaprichado.

El príncipe consorte era una criatura tímida que solía estar a menudo distraído con los deberes en la casa de campo de su marido y no muy usual en las grandes fiestas. Nikiforov, que le había sido fiel durante tres años, había regresado hacía dos años a la gran escena social, haciéndose de las más caras joyas de la escalera social como amantes.

Era una de las razones por las que deseaba estar en relaciones con ese hombre.

Elevo una mano hasta tocar su piel y se miró en un espejo cercano, en aquella hora de la mañana –eran las seis de la madrugada y hacía media hora que su sirviente le había despertado con esa carta- no llevaba una gota de maquillaje, su rostro estaba limpio de los potingues que los y las omega y las mujeres beta solían usar para mantener su belleza y realzarla, aún era atractivo, su piel no había perdido la tersura de la juventud, ni lo haría en mucho tiempo, apenas tenía 26 años, sus ojos aún podían someter la voluntad de cualquier alfa que se preciara, y sus lágrimas aún conmovían lo mismo que sus caricias.

¿Por qué se amargaba?

Georgi no era respetable, nunca lo había sido realmente... no tenía por qué ponerse melancólico. No había razones reales.

Quizá solo se sentía mal por el muchacho.

Yuri le había parecido muy frágil cuando lo conoció, con aquellas ropas horribles sobre el cuerpo, estropeadas por el tiempo, y su cabello rubio enmarañado y volando al capricho del viento por no hablar de que por su figura debía tener hambre, aunque su expresión lo demostrara muy poco.

Había estado a punto de tirarle unas monedas y apartarse del lado del jovencito, a fin de que no manchara sus ropas, cuando había visto a los alfas acercarse desde otra esquina y un par de miradas hambrientas a lo lejos. Sabía, porque lo había visto antes y alguna vez había estado muy cerca de estar en esa situación, lo que ocurriría con el muchacho cuando las miradas fueran en otra dirección.

Se había estremecido de asco y cierto grado de molestia, en su situación no podía hacer mucho. Bastaba una mirada para adivinar la belleza bajo la suciedad y una visión periférica para sospechar que el chico era un omega.

Molesto le había extendido una mano.

 **-Ven conmigo –** había visto la desconfianza en los ojos del chico y sus hombros moviéndose como si se decidiera huir, Georgi había rodado los ojos con el desdén plagándole los preciosos ojos aunque la preocupación le ganara más – **puedes venir conmigo y sopesar tus opciones a mi lado o arriesgarte a quedarte aquí, los hombres que se te acercan no serán más amables que yo** –había soltado acido, antes de volverse a su carruaje y avanzar sin mirar detrás, un par de segundos después escucho los pasos del chico resonar un poco apurados hasta alcanzarle.

Tras ello había interrogado al chico tras ofrecerle unos pasteles que había en el carruaje y comentarle que debía subir a un tren pronto, se había pasado la madrugada viendo dormir al chico y tratando de decidir que maquillaje sería capaz de cubrir su preocupación y su desvelo, porque se preguntaba qué haría con él.

Confesaba, aunque fuese solo para sí, que había pensado en la posibilidad de ofrecerle trabajo en su casa, quizá como parte de la limpieza o incluso como su ayudante de cámara... estaba harto de su doncella: una muchachita tonta y torpe que parecía más interesada en abrirle las piernas al cochero que en servirle a él.

Pero tras que el delicado rubio terminara de lavarse en una palangana y ver su cara limpia y sus cabellos arreglados había entendido que eso sería imposible.

 _¡Era demasiado atractivo!_

Sería un riesgo para Georgi tener a alguien tan joven y bello a su lado, en su casa, ya tenía rivales en sus círculos no tenía que llevar el riesgo a sus propiedades.

Aun así no podía dejarle a su suerte, simple y llanamente no podía, para su pesar Lilia tenía razón cuando decía que Georgi era muy poco sabio cuando actuaba por sentimientos.

El chico había tocado esas pocas fibras de piedad que años en la corte rusa se habían encargado de ir acabando poco a poco.

Soltó un gimoteo y golpeo con las uñas la superficie de madera de su tocador con una suerte de mohín agrio en los labios.

Sabía muy bien que para el chico existirían muy pocas opciones, apostaba lo que fuera que el muchacho era virgen, que estaba bien educado y que se adaptaría a las enseñanzas de Lilia, si aceptaba someterse a ellas por otro lado ¿Qué otras opciones tenía? La vida ya era muy amarga.

Estar ahí era lo mejor, acabaría muy mal en las calles... miro de vuelta el anillo y sacudió la cabeza.

 **-Es lo mejor –** susurro, auto-convenciéndose _–_ _ **es lo mejor.**_

.

.

.

Yuri había despertado en una cama de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y la suavidad del lecho le había hecho preguntarse dónde estaba, levantándose de la cama busco con la mirada ubicarse mentalmente.

No reconocía el lugar y tras unos segundos supuso que habían llegado a la casa de la que el ¿noble? ¿Cortesano? ... Georgi, le había hablado.

Se inquietó un poco y comenzó a revolverse en la cama, quitando de encima de él las sábanas blancas y el edredón que no era demasiado pesado, pronto se halló sentado a un lado del lecho con los pies tocando la frialdad del piso.

Un gemido de molestia y sorpresa escapo de su boca al ver la habitación en la que estaba.

Estaba ricamente revestida y podía jurar que el mobiliario debía valer una fortuna, sorprendido se miró a sí mismo, tenía sobre el cuerpo un camisón blanco que le rozaba las rodillas, apretó un poco los labios y se levantó del lecho avanzando un par de pasos mirando en su derredor en busca de sus ropas.

No llego a encontrarlas.

La puerta se abrió casi enseguida y el delicado rubio se sobresaltó volviéndose a prisa y mirando, con desconfianza a quién había ingresado.

La sorpresa casi le detuvo el corazón aunque poco más, reacciono como lo habían hecho otras personas antes que él cuando en alguna mañana habían visto una visión semejante.

El día anterior había visto a Georgi y aceptado, solo para sí, que era un omega atractivo y que debía tener un gran número de pretendientes buscando sus favores, pero aquella mañana, con la luz del sol iluminando a raudales la habitación y el omega ingresando en su habitación ingresando con ese aire de inexplicable prisa le hizo pensar en una madre o un hermano amante y la impresión le descoloco.

Era posible que fuese a causa de su aparente prisa, de los movimientos de sus manos que parecían ir detrás de su cuerpo moviéndose a la par que la seda de la bata que cubría el negligé que el moreno llevaba.

 _ **-¡Despertaste!**_ –exclamo Georgi y Yuri asintió, observando su hermosa cara, y estudiando con nulo disimulo como iba vestido el mayor, su expresión era obvia, parecía decepcionado **–Pensaba que llegaría cuando aún estuvieras dormido... bueno, no puede tenerse todo –** sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pero al rubio no le daban gato por liebre y pudo notar que el cortesano estaba nervioso, se preguntó porque **–Buenos días Yuri...**

Detrás de Georgi, Yuri vio a una doncella ingresar a la habitación, tenía la mirada esquiva y llevaba ropas en las manos.

 **-Buenos días** –susurro, en tono suave y desconfiado, una combinación curiosa que le gano cierto brillo en la mirada del moreno.

 **-Te han preparado un baño. Ve a tomarlo y luego hablaremos –** ordeno otra voz y ambos se volvieron a quién ingreso en la habitación, era una mujer adulta, quizá un poco vieja pero aun así hermosa, de mirada dura y expresión seca.

.

.

.

El adolescente estaba confundido y preocupado, cosa que nadie podría reclamarle, no conocía a Georgi aunque en un momento de necesidad este le había extendido una ayuda leve sabía también que quedarse con él le llevaría a un camino que no sería el recomendable.

Sabía que su abuelo nunca habría aprobado aquello, que él estuviera en la casa de alguien como aquel joven o estar ahí sin una compañía respetable, pero en el último mes habían ocurrido cosas que no podía soportar, luchar cada día por sobrevivir le había sido molesto y frustrante, en realidad, solo y sin nadie en el mundo era tan consciente como otros de que su destino se auguraba amargo en más de un sentido.

Estaba, en fin, destinado a ser sacrificado en las garras de una vida que no había elegido.

Por no primera vez en su vida maldijo su casta omega una y otra vez mientras lavaba cada parte de su cuerpo y, saliendo de la bañera tomaba una toalla, a la vista estaba un sencillo traje de color blanco y azul que le habían enviado para vestir en el desayuno, y una nota de Georgi.

 _"Por favor, no olvides lo que hablamos ayer, trata de ser cauto y atento. Pronto entenderás que en realidad esta es una opción bastante recomendable"_


	3. Chapter 2

Cortesanos

Capítulo 2

Lilia debía ser sincera consigo misma por eso mientras esperaba a que el omega bajara a tomar el té con ella y con Georgi aceptaba para sí que su _"invitado_ " era una belleza de esas que son letales para los hombres comunes y para aquellos que no lo son tanto.

Era una belleza clásica, de esas que unos acostumbra a ver y que aun así no dejan de admirar. Por otro lado sus ojos delataban una profundidad que debía ser aprovechada, lo mismo que su porte orgulloso por naturaleza.

Había visto la forma en la que se paraba, con la espalda recta, los hombros echados atrás y el mentón elevado en un gesto de reto que resultaba bastante atractivos en una figura tan frágil. Como un soldado, o un condenado a la horca que a pesar de todo lucha por mantener la dignidad, ya que es lo único que le queda.

Si, debía ser sincera, estaba admirada y satisfecha.

Si lograba que se quedará con ellos, y no había razón para dudar que eso no fuera a ocurrir, sería uno de los cortesanos más de moda en la gran corte.

Y por eso mismo era que debía quedar.

Dirigió una mirada calculadora sobre Georgi, que a prisa se había cambiado con un traje de tres piezas que le sentaba maravillosamente, los pantalones rectos, poco usuales en los omega de la corte pero aceptados entre los cortesanos, remataban en unos botines de piel de zorro que se acomodaban fantásticamente a sus pie, elevando la mirada podía ver la chaqueta gris cubrir con elegancia el chaleco y la camisa azul que el omega llevaba.

El traje era casi un reto, por supuesto, pocos omega caminarían por allí vestidos al estilo de un alfa sin temer que los convencionalismos les cayeran como un golpe en el estómago, pero Georgi siempre había ido contra corriente, su tendencia al dramatismo y los grandes espectáculos habían puesto de cabeza a Paris el año pasado, y a ella la había tenido con un el alma en vilo.

Cosa que iba a lograr de nuevo si salía de su casa vestido así...

-¿Piensas salir así? –preguntó al final, viendo con disimulada ternura como su pupilo se zampaba sin apuro unos panqueques de chocolate junto al té que habían servido.

Georgi le ofreció una mirada única, acompañada de una sonrisa clara y bonita, del tipo que preceden a los sucesos importantes o a una broma particularmente digna de recuerdo.

-Solo hasta llegar a casa, prometo que me cambiare al llegar a ella... ¿Sabías que Lumme me invito a una presentación privada? –el simple nombre le causo picazón en el cuello y unas ganas de ahorcar que pocas veces le daba, de repente no le importo tanto como iba vestido su pupilo –Estaba pensando en rechazarlo, pero Nikiforov me ha enviado otra nota solicitando hablar tras la función –los labios perfectos del omega se cerraron alrededor de un panqueque de chocolate, mordiendo un trozo pequeño y saboreándolo lento al tiempo que las afiladas dagas que tenía Lilia por ojos le observaban sin un gramo de piedad –Y no he podido evitar pensar en un modo de desatar el escándalo y sostener el interés de su majestad.

-¿Pretendes presentarte vestido como un alfa en la fiesta de Lumme? –pregunto, al final, los labios apretados y aun así helada.

Georgi le dirigió una mirada llena de astucia y algo parecido al cariño.

-Si.

El salto que su corazón dio fue una mezcla de orgullo y temor.

Si las cosas no salían como Georgi quería se arriesgaba al ostracismo, pero si salía bien... volvería locos a los libertinos que estarían con Lumme y a aquellos a quienes estos contaran lo que pasara en la fiesta.

-¿Qué otros irán?

-Su círculo de amigos, es obvio, Nikiforov y ese amigo suizo suyo pienso yo –el omega se llevó un dedo a los labios pensativamente –además del usual de sus amantes, pienso que cruzare caminos con algunos cortesanos, no tengo gran idea de quienes harán la función, pero sin duda estará la favorita de Lumme, tendré que arriesgarme.

Los ojos de la madame se sostuvieron con fuerza y sin gramo de amabilidad sobre el más joven, admirando sus atractivos rasgos y la dureza de sus gestos se difumino por un segundo en un asomo de piedad que desapareció tan pronto amenazo en aparecer.

-Ten cuidado –recomendó, al final y este sonrió, un poco irónico.

-Lo tendré –mintió y fue lo último que hablaron al respecto.

.

.

.

Cuando Yuri cruzo las puertas del salón vestía una camisa blanca de algodón grueso, encima de los pantalones rectos que le cubrían las piernas y unos zapatos de cuero gris le cubrían los pies, un fajín color azul se envolvía alrededor de su cintura, vientre y caderas de tal modo que resultaba su preciosa figura.

La ropa había sido elección de Georgi, que tenía algo de instinto materno aunque nadie lo fuera a decir en voz alta, era la moda parisense para los beta.

Lilia y el cortesano le dirigieron al joven rubio sendas expresiones de estudio y luego de aprobación a su apariencia.

-¡Sabía que el traje te sentaría! –exclamo el moreno, aplaudiendo, con ambas manos, un par de veces alegremente, al tiempo que una sonrisa alegre y ligera le ocupaba los rojos labios –Luces precioso –dijo al final, extendiendo una mano y palmeando el sofá donde estaba acomodado –por favor ven aquí y siéntate, debemos hablar –comunico y su tono dulce apenas logró esconder una súplica que no tenía razón de ser.

Yuri tomo aire con dificultad y elevo un poco más el mentón, tratando de ser fuerte y avanzando, porque sabía que era lo que iban a proponerle aquellas dos personas y también sabía que sería su fin si aceptaba, no era tan ignorante como el resto de omegas que han vivido recluidos, pero por ello mismo sabía que las opciones que tenía eran pocas.

Avanza hasta llegar al lado de Georgi, que extiende una mano hasta tocarle, le jala del brazo obligándole a sentarse a su lado y el perfume del otro omega le golpea las fosas nasales, no es muy fuerte, pero la presión no le gusto por lo oriental que se siente al respirarlo.

-Bueno... -Georgi sonríe y Yuri, que no es muy empático, se pregunta a sí mismo porque luce parece tan tenso, puede adivinar bajo la alegre voz ganas de llorar a las que no les presta demasiada atención.

No lo sabe, aun no, pero un día en el futuro lo comprenderá, cuando sea menos joven, menos inocente, cuando la amargura le llene el corazón y entienda a Georgi un poco más que en ese momento, cuando son solo dos personas cuyas vidas se han cruzado y unido por culpa del invierno ruso y al piedad de uno de ellos.

-Será mejor que nos presentes de una vez Georgi –dice entonces la desconocida y Yuri aparta los ojos del fascinante cortesano para ponerlos sobre ella, puede adivinar la fuerza de su personalidad bajo las arrugas que aparecen como marca de la edad de la mujer, aun es hermosa y su belleza, afilada y fría como la de una bailarina de ballet le congela un poco en su lugar.

Hay algo en la mujer que le hace respetarla sin mayor razón que la de que es.

Así que le dice su nombre.

-Yuri Plisetsky –e inclina, con adorable encanto, la tez solo un poco, dejando que los mechones del rubio cabello le caigan sobre la frente y encuadren su faz en un gesto que aunque inocente con la práctica se volverá aún más atractivo.

-Lilia Baranovskaya –se presenta ella, sosteniéndole la mirada con seguridad, el aire amenaza con no llegar con la suficiente prisa a Yuri, que es por primera vez consciente de verdad de que está en una habitación con dos personas desconocidas, en esa mujer siente seguridad y control, no la amabilidad y dulzura que a pesar de todo Georgi exuda, sino una frialdad nacida del deseo de sobrevivir y crecer, sin importar que.

Casi, casi le provoca temblar.

-Encantado.

La mujer asiente, un segundo, antes de levantarse de donde está sentada, frente a él y Georgi y tomarle el mentón entre los afilados dedos, el delicado rubio puede sentir los huesos de la mujer bajo la piel, la presión de su mirada y el estudio al que es sometido es pesado, puede sentir también la ansiosa mirada de Georgi sobre ambos y espera mientras sus miradas se sostienen como descubriendo cuál de los dos puede soportar más el enfrentamiento de miradas.

No sabe bien qué.

Pero espera.

-Si –dice al fin ella, apartando de a poco la mirada y alejándose, Yuri soltó el aire que sin saber había estado conteniendo, al mismo tiempo ella se acomoda de vuelta en el sillón donde había estado acomodada, le sirve con movimientos lentos una taza de té que le extiende –Sírvete Yuri, mientras tanto yo te hablare. Georgi –señalo al otro omega, él que había observado con el corazón en la boca su intercambio –me ha hablado de ti, le has causado una impresión muy honda –sus labios se curvan en el asomo de una sonrisa y los ojos le brillan.

Yuri tragó seco y tomo la taza, pesaba un poco, pero pudo sostener la taza y el platito con innegable delicadeza, bebiendo un sorbo de la bebida para darse valor.

A su lado sintió a Georgi sobresaltarse un poco, pero apenas le dio una mirada más, por eso no noto que no vestía como un omega aquel día.

.

.

.

Por lo general Lilia no habría conversado del modo en que lo hizo con Yuri aquel día, para dedicarse a lo que se había dedicado había tenido que acabar con muchos de sus valores primordiales y la piedad lo mismo que otros sentimientos cristianos estaban en gran medida desterrados de su corazón.

Pero sabía que si no era delicada Georgi se arrepentiría de haber llevado a Yuri con ella y solo el cielo sabía qué tipo de error podía cometer el omega en circunstancias como aquellas.

Con esto no quiero decir mucho excepto quizá que ella guardaba por Georgi algún tipo de afecto más personal, del tipo de una madre por un hijo favorito.

Por lo tanto extendió dicha delicadeza en dirección al rubio, para hacer el proceso de convencimiento lo suficientemente cortes como para que la decisión estuviera toda en manos de Yuri.

Sabía, claro es, que una decisión de esas no debían ponerla en manos de alguien tan joven, pero lo había visto a los ojos y entendido, era menos inocente de lo que su apariencia dulce y grácil insinuaba, no era tan ignorante como para ser engañado pero tampoco lo suficientemente cínico para decirle las verdades tan crudas como eran en la realidad.

Estaba en un punto medio, ese de la juventud inocente, los sueños felices y la amargura de quien conoce el mundo real.

Así que le hablo como quién le habla a un adulto, con sinceridad medida sin entrar en detalles escabrosos.

Le dijo quién era, porque era lo más sencillo en ese juego, y un modo tan bueno como otro de empezar a hablar, manteniendo la mirada en Yuri porque si miraba al moreno se le escaparían palabras menos veraces.

Le dijo a que se dedicaba, algo que por otro lado ella sospechaba que el doncel rubio ya sabía.

Le dijo que en ocasiones tomaba a algún protegido, y lo que significaba esa relación, la inversión que significaba tomar uno –o varios- y la deuda que este afrontaría a dicha circunstancia.

Le comento de los bailes, de los protectores y mecenas que había entre la alta nobleza, de los amantes de la belleza y los favores que compraban, tratando de no amilanarse ante las encendidas mejillas del rubio y su expresión que variaba entre el espanto y la vergüenza.

No diría que la expresión no le quedara ni que opacaba su natural atractivo, de hecho, le iba bien, porque lucia inocente.

Al final le hablo de como ella, si él aceptaba, lo educaría en todo cuanto pudiera, enseñándole aquello que él no sabía y lo conveniente de contar con una madame que estuviera tras él, a fin de evitar que algún alfa aprovechado quisiera aprovecharse del más joven.

Había riesgos en el mundo.

Los negocios eran lo primero.

Le hablo largo y tendido, siendo sincera, a veces cruel pero nunca cruzando el límite, deteniendo la voz cuando veía el sufrimiento cruzarle la cara, la desconfianza hacer su trabajo y el pesar lo otro.

Tal y como Georgi le hubiera dicho bastaba verle para saber que su cuna era noble, pero la suerte no había sido amable con él y no había remedio. Además ella no sería quien lamentara contar con semejante belleza entre sus protege.

Al final calló, el sol elevándose en un cielo despejado mostraba un día digno de ser disfrutado, Georgi se había inclinado con movimientos gráciles y casi protectores hacía el rubio, susurrándole en voz relativamente baja alguna recomendación o alguna frase insistente en dirigir los pasos del omega rubio a aceptar la propuesta de Lilia, podía ser eso pero no se engañaba y supo que estaba tratando de consolar al joven.

.

.

.

Georgi no era aún lo suficientemente viejo para ser insensible y eso fue precisamente lo que marco el camino de Yuri, en una situación delicada es fácil que alguien relativamente joven sea una víctima sencilla de las circunstancias que son demasiado pesadas para sus hombros.

Del mismo modo si se tiene al lado a una persona que se preocupa de forma sincera por nosotros, aunque sepamos de sus intenciones egoístas bajo sus suaves maneras el instinto nos lanzara a sus brazos pensando en que las cosas no pueden empeorar.

En fin, que mostrado el cuadro cuan amargo era por las palabras de Lilia y su ofrecimiento lo mismo que sus condiciones Yuri había sentido horror, más al seguir a esto las palabras suaves del omega moreno, sus manos delicadas de delgados dedos sosteniendo las suyas con amabilidad y algo semejante a la ternura, se dio cuenta de cuan solo había estado el mes pasado y lo triste de sus circunstancias.

La autocompasión hizo parte de su trabajo, pero la ternura fue más rápida y cedió a las caricias del cortesano, ocultando el rostro en su pecho, sería una de las pocas veces que estarían cerca de verdad, con los dedos del mayor acariciándole el cabello al tiempo que en susurros suaves le contaba que era lo mejor.

Que las circunstancias eran tales y no se podían cambiar.

Que un omega solo en el mundo corría peligro.

Que era demasiado hermoso para las calles.

Que Georgi, aunque Yuri no le creyera en esos momentos, estaría cerca y todo iría bien si aceptaba la ayuda de Lilia.

En fin.

Que al final, como otros antes que él, Yuri claudico y acepto el trato.

Esa fue su entrada en el mundo de los cortesanos.


	4. Chapter 3

Cortesanos

Capítulo 3

El príncipe Nikiforov salió por la puerta del salón de banquetes que daba al jardín, su gesto era extraño y los ojos le brillaban peligrosamente, cosa poco usual en él, camino hasta que llego a la fuente en medio del jardín, a lo lejos las luces del amanecer empezaban a adivinarse entre las montañas, el sol en unas horas brillaría con fuerza, se acomodó al borde de la fuente y se inclinó solo un poco hasta rozar con los dedos el agua.

Pensaba, a su manera, en algunas cosas de importancia real para él, hombre de mundo y nobles deseos, su frente se llenó de algunas arrugas al recordar algún tema desagradable, pues la caricia al agua se convirtió bien pronto en un golpe seco contra la misma.

Respiró hondo, llenándose los pulmones con el aire frío de la madrugada y sus labios poco a poco abandonaron el rictus de amargura que los habían arrugado.

Sin embargo si deseaba estar solo, pronto se sintió frustrado.

Escuchó pasos detrás de él y una voz dijo:

-Me pareció ver que salías, Victor ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El príncipe suspiró, aliviado... había temido que fuera otra persona y en esos momentos no se encontraba con ánimo suficiente de soportar las majaderías de un cortesano, Georgi era encantador, pero su cariño no iba a ser bienvenido en ese preciso instante.

El intruso era Cristopher Giaccomenti, un amigo de siempre por el que sentía un profundo afecto a pesar de ser este último suizo.

Cristopher Giaccomenti era un alfa atractivo, de brillantes ojos verdes, piel clara y cuerpo escultural, a menudo lograba con su sola presencia desatar locura y suspiros entre mujeres y omegas, pues liberada sensualidad por donde iba.

La abuela de Victor consideraba su presencia ofensiva, pero al príncipe aquello solo le divertía.

Habían compartido anhelos semejantes, viajado juntos, Cristopher había sido su testigo cuando Victor se había casado con Yuri Katsuki, en secreto para evitar que nadie se opusiera a esta.

Era, en fin, casi un hermano.

Ahora, Cristopher se sentó junto a él.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho abandonar la reunión? -Preguntó - ¿Georgi te estaba fastidiando demasiado? O ¿Es que te has cansado? Recuerdo que teníamos fiestas de las que no salíamos sino hasta el mediodía siguiente, y ahora son apenas las tres.

-Estaba aburrido -respondió el príncipe, sincero - Aburrido de los mismos chismes, la misma comida, la misma música y, si he de ser honesto, de los mismos rostros.

Su amigo soltó a reír, aunque se calmó pronto.

-Sé lo que me quieres decir -admitió- Sin embargo, ¿cuál es la alternativa?

-Eso mismo es lo que yo me he estado preguntando -respondió Victor, soltando un bufido de molestia, era una madrugada hermosa, pero le resultaba difícil disfrutar de todo aquello.

-Alguien debió molestarte para que te sientas sí - observó su interlocutor- Vi a Georgi hablar con ese hombre, el irlandés de ojos bizcos, cuyo nombre no recuerdo.

-No fue él, si quisiera ponerme celoso conoce modos más efectivos -comentó el duque- como cuando soltó que se iría con Chekov todo un fin de semana si este le regalaba los caballos castaños que tiraban de su carruaje.

\- ¡Pero si solo los había usado una vez! -Exclamó Cristopher extrañado, pero luego al ver la mirada de su amigo pregunto aún más sorprendido - ¿Insinúas que Chekov acepto?

-Estuvo a punto -suspiró el duque - tuve que comprarle a Chekov los malditos caballos para dárselos, y no los ha usado en público aquí. Por eso te digo que sabe cómo enfadar a un hombre y convertirlo en lo que quiera, aquella ocasión enfurecí bastante aunque él lo encontró fabulosamente divertido... le habría dejado en ese momento..., en fin, esta vez no ha sido Georgi.

Cristopher apretó los labios para no decir todo lo que pensaba de Georgi Popovich.

Era, sin duda, uno de los cortesanos más bellos de Moscú, pero, a la vez, su ambición no tenía límites.

Le molestaba que sus amigos tuvieran algo que ver con él, aún más Victor que se había encandilado la primera vez que viera al cortesano en la fiesta del conde Serov. Popovich había aparecido en medio del baile sentado sobre un caballo, con un negligee negro tan transparente que habría dado lo mismo que fuera desnudo, un collar de diamantes azules atrapado en su cuello, y su largo cabello negro como única vestimenta capaz de cubrirle la piel porque la seda no lograba el milagro

Los invitados habían enloquecido hasta rabiar y cuando obtuvieron su nombre habían sabido también que era uno de los cortesanos de más de moda..

Era veleidoso por naturaleza, hermoso y cruel, la única razón por la que Victor lo había conseguido era que pagarlo, y no parecía demasiado deseoso de abandonar las caricias de su amante, a pesar de todo.

No podía entender a Victor, ni sus razones para preferir a Georgi por encima de su adorable esposo, Yuri Katsuki.

Yuri era una luna perfecta en el cielo, adorable, encantador y muy atractivo, locamente enamorado de su esposo... y tan lleno de virtudes como el que más.

No obstante, sabía muy bien que el príncipe Nikiforov nunca escuchaba las críticas a propósito de nadie con quién que estuviese relacionado de aquella forma.

Así las cosas Cristopher decidió que lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que la atracción desapareciera.

Esperaba que ocurriera pronto, muy pronto.

Además, era consciente de que Georgi no era el único cuyos favores Víctor compraba.

Así pues, solo se encogió de hombros y comentó:

-Entonces si no ha sido él... ¿Quizá Sarah?

Hubo una pausa antes de que el príncipe respondiera

-He roto relaciones con ella, estaba disgustada porque, después de haberle regalado un collar de brillantes no le compré la pulsera que hacía juego con este... -un instante después, agrego - dejo de ser una compañía agradable -se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Santo cielo! -el rubio dejo escapar una risa forzada, bastante extrañado -¿me dirás entonces quién te ha caído en desgracia?

Víctor le miro de forma extraña un par de minutos, silencioso como si estuviera sumando el riesgo y el beneficio, al final habló.

-Eres un buen amigo Cristopher, es posible que necesite de tu consejo, así que te lo diré.

El noble suizo se paró cuan recto era y le miro.

-Si pretendías asustarme Víctor, casi lo has conseguido... ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto, asegurándose de estar solos ambos en el jardín.

-Perdóname, no deseo asustarte, pero este asunto es preocupante... ¿Recuerdas que hace unos años quede a cargo de la tutoría de este muchacho, Leroy? -preguntó, logrando que su amigo asintiera.

-Sí, lo recuerdo... era familiar tuyo, en que... ¿séptimo grado? -inquirió ligeramente confundido, sin entender muy bien que tenía aquello para preocupar a su amigo de tal forma "ah, los jóvenes".

Víctor se permitió una sonrisa.

-Es nieto de una tía segunda de una abuela, por la rama francesa de la familia de mi madre.

-Todas mujeres ¿eh? -sonrió tenue Cristopher.

-Sí, entenderás que los apellidos son complicados, pero yo era el que menos intereses podía afectar del muchacho así que... bueno, quede en esas.

-Obligaciones de la sangre, querido amigo ¿Y qué ocurre con este chico? ¿Se ha enamorado y quiere casarse? -preguntó, con una risa ligera, seguro de que no era eso.

Víctor puso una expresión tan agría y amarga que su amigo se sobre salto.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Se trata de una cortesana? ¿Cuántos años tiene tu pupilo? -preguntó, no era la primera vez que una cortesana le echaba el guante a un hombre joven de noble origen, con dinero suficiente y fácil de manipular.

" _Mocosos_ " Pensó, un tanto malhumorado, aunque enseguida le vino un pensamiento más divertido " _pero... ¿no hemos sido todos así?"._

-Tiene diecinueve y te imaginaras que las emociones a flor de piel -contesto, frunciendo solo un poco el ceño, el ruso -y no, ella no es una cortesana, pero no sería peor si lo fuera... es una muchacha mestiza, de ascendencia china y canadiense, su padre es un vendedor de sedas -explico moviendo la mano en el aire, antes de dirigirle una mirada de esas -la conoció cuando niño y yo no lo sabía, cuando me hablo de ella... entenderás que no le vi mal alguno, estaba incluso dispuesto a que le comprara una casa, la vistiera bien y se divirtieran un poco -se encogió de hombros -pero el chico está loco y es un romántico, quiere casarse con ella -suspiro y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Por supuesto -respondió el otro -tú, como cualquier hombre con un poco de cerebro, te habrás opuesto, ella no puede ser tan maravillosa como él la ve...

-No la he conocido en persona aún, pero por supuesto que no puede serlo... me he opuesto y se lo he dicho, le he cortado el flujo del dinero para controlarlo y claro que le he dicho que si se casa con ella sin mi permiso puede olvidarse de su fortuna hasta que cumpla los veinticinco, edad en la que recién podrá disponer de su heredad, nunca lo había visto tan alterado...

-Pero sin duda no te llevará la contraría, amigo mío, después de todo el chico no sabrá trabajar y depende únicamente de aquello que tú le des ¿no es verdad?

-Es verdad, pero también cuenta con un carácter por sí mismo, te seré sincero... temo que me lleve la contraria, no deja de ser responsabilidad mía y no puedo permitir que se case con la primera pequeña seductora que halle en su camino.

-Claro que no, un día te lo agradecerá... Pero entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer? -preguntó, tanteando terreno.

-Por el momento solo vigilarlo, hasta que se me ocurra una solución.

-Podrías pagar al padre de la chica por ella, o para que la mande lejos del chico -propuso.

-Eso sería difícil, ella está ahora mismo aquí en Rusia con una tía y déjame decirte que su chaperona es temible, amenazo con una maldición antigua al único enviado que mande a su casa -suspiró -y ha dejado claro que no meta mis narices en los asuntos de su adorable nieta.

Cristopher frunció el ceño antes de pensativamente decir.

-Es un asunto difícil, los jóvenes son difíciles de manipular si creen actuar bien pero... -volvió la mirada a la villa de la que acababa de salir y pudo vislumbrar en uno de los balcones al amante de su amigo, no estaba solo, conversaba con una cortesana tan de moda como él y reían, era una visión agradable pero... miro de vuelta a Víctor, que seguía perdido en sus malos pensamientos y volvió a ver a los cortesanos antes de hablar -creo que tengo una idea para tu problema.

-¿Así? -pregunto Victor mirándole y Cristopher le señalo con un gesto de mano a los cortesanos riendo en el balcón -¿Georgi? -pregunto Víctor, la ceja elevada y exeptico.

-¡Si! -Exclamo el suizo -Escúchame ¿Qué, en este mundo puede arrancar a un hombre, a un alfa enamorado y anhelante de hincar el diente, de los brazos de su amada sino es que un cortesano bien entrenado? -preguntó, satisfecho de su idea, frente suyo Víctor frunció el ceño.

-No voy a mandar a Georgi a coquetear con Jean, Jean no es lo suficiente... -Cristopher contuvo las ganas de golpear a su amigo, los alfa se volvían un poco imbéciles cuando un omega estaba de por medio y ya habían perdido las manos y otras cosas entre sus piernas.

-No seas tonto, no me refiero a que sea Georgi, aunque él puede ayudar a encontrar a alguien... alguien que pueda hacer el trabajo de seducir a ya sabes quién... alguien con la paciencia de tratar con un poeta, claro -le miro unos segundos mientras el ruso unía ideas en su cabeza -alguien que por otro lado no trate de conseguir lo que la muchachita esa quiere.

-Una solución muy simple...

-Para un problema que en el fondo es igual de simple, querido amigo.

-Confieso que me gusta tu idea -Víctor sonrió alegre y entonces parándose le tomo de los brazos -Cristopher eres un genio.

Los dos rieron ante aquella observación, conscientes de que en realidad no hallarían mejor solución que aquella.

-Volvamos a la fiesta entonces, debes hablar con Georgi -Dijo el aristócrata suizo -Ahora mismo es el único que te ayudara de buen grado, bueno... él o esa mujer Baranovskaya, que según sé fue quién lo presento ante la gran corte -elevo una ceja como diciéndole como actuaría.

-Vayamos pues.

El príncipe Nikiforov, entonces, tomó del brazo a Cristopher, y los dos se encaminaron devuelta al baile que ya moría, pudieron adivinar y reconocer después a dos nobles rusos, conde y barón, sentados ebrios y casi dormidos en la puerta del salón de banquetes de su anfitrión.

La música se hizo cada vez más fuerte, al igual que el sonido de las voces.

Víctor terminaba de meditar todo aquello y se sentía satisfecho con el plan de Cristopher, tendría que agradecérselo de alguna forma... quizá ayudarle con aquel joven de ojos preciosos que según sabía su amigo llevaba persiguiendo desde hacía medio año... ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¿Pichit?

La puerta por la cual había salido todavía estaba abierta, y penetró por la misma a uno de los salones.

Enseguida sus ojos hallaron a Georgi y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba buscando, cuando este noto que era observado se volvió a verle y le ofrendo con una sonrisa que era hermosa y deliciosa a partes iguales, se le acercó y Víctor tuvo que admitir que se trataba de un omega extremadamente bello.

No obstante, el príncipe sabía muy bien que su belleza era exclusivamente superficial. Georgi disfrutaba de llevar a los alfa a sus extremos y era cruel cuando quería serlo. Él, Víctor, no había sufrido del todo de sus crueldades, pero había investigado del cortesano antes de requerir sus servicios.

Tenía una fama fabulosa y decadente, el príncipe se reía de sí mismo sabiendo que la razón de que buscara al cortesano había sido la posibilidad de vencer donde otros habían fracasado, la de lograr que aquel omega se rindiera... de, como decía Cristopher, hundir los dientes en ese cuello por petición del otro... no sería la primera vez y sería divertido... él lo había hecho antes... en el pasado, antes de Yuri... el pensamiento se le agrió entonces y tuvo que dejarlo.

En ese instante Georgi llegó a su lado.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó suavemente, ignorando descortés a Cris- Te he echado de menos -susurro con todo suave y mirándole a los ojos echando atrás las pestañas.

-Hacía demasiado calor en esta sala -respondió -y afuera se siente la brisa.  
Georgi se estremeció levemente y luego, dando una mirada de reojo a Cris, como quién preguntaba " _¿y este a qué hora se va y nos deja solos?",_ volvió a hablar tomándole con gracia del brazo.

-Yo puedo llevarte a un lugar donde estaremos más cómodos que aquí -dijo con voz muy seductora.

En sus ojos había una expectación que el príncipe conocía muy bien. Consciente de lo que aquello derivaría ofreció.

-Permíteme que te lleve a tu casa.

-Eso es lo que yo quería que me dijeras -aceptó él con una risa clara - ¡Te necesito, mi querido!

-Más tarde, podrás escuchar lo que tengo que decirte -replicó a su vez Víctor con suavidad.

-O más temprano, hasta pronto Cris -dijo con voz burlona el moreno, sacudiendo la mano y viéndolo con los ojos presos de un chiste privado.  
Cris sonrió con frialdad.

-Nos vemos Víctor, no olvides lo que hablamos, cuando más pronto mejor -recordó, Victor le asintió.

.

 _Una semana más tarde._

Un mes y medio tras su arribo a la casa de Lilia, Yuri despertaba incómodo y molesto, la cama donde dormía era sinceramente incomoda, aunque aquello parecía culpa suya únicamente, Lilia solicitaba de él no solo delicadeza, gracia y maneras hermosas, sino la perfección misma.

 _"El día que puedas sonreír aun con un tenedor clavándose en la palma de tu mano, será el día en que estés listo"_

Él lo consideraba una exageración, pero la idea se le había ido tras conocer a algunas de las cortesanas que habían tenido su origen en la casa de Lilia, ah, había visto mujeres tan hermosas como flores recién cortadas, jóvenes, firmes y bellas. Eso sin contar a los jóvenes, todos tenían la gracia de una vara de bambú, flexibles y fuertes.

Yuri anhelaba ser tan fuerte como la mayoría, ser capaz de sonreír y mantener la cabeza alta aun cuando el mundo buscara doblarlo hasta caer sobre sus rodillas. Ser capaz de ver a la cara a quien fuera y escupirle dejando claro que era libre.

Tras la muerte de su abuelo las cosas habían sido horribles para él, la tía lejana que tenía había sido muy clara en la carta que le había escrito, su madre había echado sobre el apellido de la familia la vergüenza y la ignominia al fugarse con un hombre sin título ni fortuna, casarse con él sin el permiso de su familia y luego morir sin disculparse de los errores cometidos.

" _tu noble abuelo no merecía cargar con semejante carga, tu madre..."_

Cerró los ojos y sus labios se tensaron en una mueca casi feroz, no sabía mucho de sus padres, pues su abuelo nunca había dicho cosa mala de ambos, su madre era dulce, valiente y hermosa, su padre, feroz como un león y cortes...

Le había presentado las cosas de forma hermosa, causando casi que el sintiera cierto asomo de ilusión por el pasado de sus padres, la carta de su tía abuela le había arrancado todo eso y habría preferido morir en las calles antes que verse sometido en una casa en la que siempre le recordarían lo que su madre había hecho.

Lamentablemente la vida en las calles no era nada sencilla y encontrar trabajo, para alguien tan joven y con su apariencia era imposible.

Volvió a ver sus manos, blancas y bonitas, ninguna marca sobreviviría a su piel, lo sabía... excepto la marca de la edad cuando llegara.

Otro suspiro le gano los labios, recordándole que debía bajar cuanto antes a ver a Lilia, normalmente ella ya estaba lista tocadas las siete de la mañana, con el té y viendo de frente alguna cosa.

Se puso uno de los trajes de montar, de pantalones entallados y no faldas, lo que era una suerte.

Estaba un poco ilusionado con la comida, Georgi había enviado una nota comunicando que los visitaría a esa hora, y tenía un par de regalos, entonces Yuri podría demostrar sus avances.

No deseaba ser vanidoso, pero sabía que al menos había terminado por satisfacer a Lilia en muchos aspectos, su conversación era encantadora, sus maneras bastante agradables y al menos para entonces su lenguaje ya no parecía el de un " _marinero borracho"_

-¿joven Yuri? -sé volvió a la puerta al escuchar el pequeño cuchicheo de parte de la doncella, beta según Lilia, siempre eran betas -la señora manda decir que esta mañana saldrán a montar... y que se ponga un traje... adecuado.

Extrañado se volvió al reloj que había en su habitación, eran las cinco de la mañana.

-¿A qué hora?

-A las seis y media, señor...

Extrañado asintió.

-saca el traje Angelique -pidió, haciéndose mano de su bata antes de caminar al baño sin entender muy bien las razones de aquella noticia. 


	5. Chapter 4

Cortesanos

Capítulo 4

Cristopher Giaccomenti sabía que su amigo estaba molesto, los ojos de Víctor eran dos brazas ardientes de ira desmedida, sus dedos golpeaban sin cesar la superficie de la madera del marco de la ventana hacia la cual estaba sentado en su carruaje familiar, el escudo de los Nikiforov se veía desde fuera presionado en las puertas del mismo.

Sospechaba que dicho estado más que estar relacionado con su pupilo tenía que ver con Georgi Popovich y eso lo alteraba en cierta manera, pues aun si el cortesano no contaba con su agrado había circunstancias que hacían aquellas discusiones peligrosas, y no era desconocido del todo que habían discutido, o debían de haberlo hecho, pues la noche pasada había visto al moreno coquetear descaradamente con un lord británico.

-¿Madame Lilia nos recibirá solo a nosotros? –pregunto con tiento logrando que su amigo se volviera a verle aunque sin que dejara de golpear con los dedos la madera.

-Si –contestó tras un par de segundos de más, como si pensará bien lo que debía decir –Georgi me recomendó que fuera solo, pues quería que viera a su recomendación sin ninguna distracción cerca –concluyo y luego frunció levemente el ceño, el gesto le daba su rostro un aire de concentración que por lo general le era difícil conseguir.

-Es muy confiado en sus propias capacidades si desea dejarte a solas con otro cortesano.

-No lo veré a solas, Baranovskaya me ha dejado claro que no me dejara a solas con él, pues en si no está destinado a mí ni a mi pupilo sino que ha venido a ver a alguien más y solo acepta verme porque Georgi se lo ha pedido.

-Parecen demasiado confiados todos ellos –comento ligeramente preocupado, los cortesanos de Madame Lilia tenían una fama más que merecida, pues las cabezas y fortunas que habían rodado bajo sus pies no eran pocos, el mismo había estado a punto de caer años antes, cuando uno de los cortesanos de Lilia, un beta de tez clara, cabellos castaños y aire apacible le había sido presentado.

Aún recordaba su aire, los ojos calmados y llenos de ternura, aquellos brazos envolverse alrededor de su cuello y la boca entreabierta, dispuesto a un beso y todo lo que él deseara.

Recordaba la facilidad con la que las palabras "¡Te amo!" escapaban de su boca y la forma en la que el susurraba "Era precisamente eso lo que deseaba oir"

Había sido la primera vez que había pagado por los favores de un cortesano.

Que suaves habían sido sus besos.

Y que ardientes sus favores.

El veneno de aquel idilio había estado a punto de matarlo, solo para verse cruelmente abandonado por aquel...

Y luego... luego ¿Qué?

Pensó que había tenido suerte, pues cuando "Masumi", ese nombre le había dado a él aunque sabía que no era el real, se había apartado de él... Chris había pensado en ofrecerle un lugar permanente en su casa y su mesa... como su esposo.

Había tenido suerte.

-No es algo que pueda negarse –contestó Viktor, ajeno a los pensamiento del rubio suizo –lo que me ha dado grandes esperanzas en este joven, le dije a Georgi que deseaba alguien capaz de matar el amor... y me dijo que... -repentinamente calló y miro por las ventanas apartando de golpe las cortinas, Chris, sorprendido se asomó a ver lo que había llamado su atención.

Un gemido de sorpresa le nació en la boca del estómago, los ojos azules se ampliaron y el aire comenzó a faltarles a ambos.

.

El aire golpeaba con fuerza su rostro a causa de la velocidad con que Aquiles corría, por suerte era temprano y cabalgar a gran velocidad no era algo que fuera a llamar la atención de nadie.

Si Yuri fuese respetable, cosa que ya no era y probablemente no sería jamás en el futuro, aquella actitud le habría arruinado para siempre, pero siendo quién era prefería no preocuparse más por esos asuntos.

Con el flexible cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante siguiendo la curva del cuerpo del precioso alazán cuyo tronco apretaba firmemente con sus piernas, veía ansiosamente hacía delante y sus labios se contraían contra sí mismos al tiempo que sus manos sin guantes aferraban con fuerza las riendas del animal, confiado en su dominio sobre el mismo.

Sabía que era de Georgi Popovich, que lo había puesto a disposición de Lilia pues no contaba con tiempo para cabalgar últimamente, y también que en esos momentos disponía de otros animales que le habían sido obsequiados hará poco.

Lillia lo había puesto a disposición del que pudiera domarlo y allí estaba.

Aquiles era un animal difícil de contentar, y había estado a punto de tirar a un gran número de otros aspirantes a domarlo antes de aceptar a Yuri como su jinete, el hermoso rubio había tenido que crear una relación ligeramente importante con el animal antes de lograr cabalgarle e incluso entonces se había visto en la obligación de enseñarle al precioso ejemplar moro quien era el amo.

Pero todo eso había terminado por valer cuando se había visto declarado su jinete.

Solo para caer en una horrible discusión con aquel cortesano de ojos rasgados que había soltado a gritos que él quería el caballo y que ya había hablado con su protector para que este le consiguiera el animal del poder del otro cortesano que era su dueño, Yuri se negaba a aceptar aquello, Aquiles era SU caballo... o al menos así lo sentía... aunque también tenía el amargo presentimiento de que su actual dueño quizá estuviera más interesado en el dinero que en el bienestar del precioso alazán.

Y entonces aquella mañana Lilia le había dicho como mantenerlo.

Sus delicadas uñas amenazaron con hundirse en su piel, atravesando la piel de sus guantes, lo mismo que sus piernas se apretaron más alrededor del caballo, sus orbes prometían pronto convertirse en brazas ardientes.

"Aun no has sido presentado y si he de ser sincera... no estás del todo listo para esto, pero esa es nuestra baza si te quiere para un muchacho que debe olvidar a alguien... si no eres conocido te será más fácil engañarlo"

Frunció el ceño, según Georgi las relaciones entre benefactor y cortesano eran una sola, y este estaba siempre consciente de que pagaba por los servicios que recibía, no pudiendo exigir más que aquello que compraba... a menos que quisieran ser engañados, cosa que también hacían, pero el trasfondo de una relación comercial lo había hecho sentir un poco mejor consigo mismo respecto a aquello.

En el caso que se le había presentado a Lilia por medio de la nueva nota de Georgi (esperaba que fuera nueva en realidad y no una artimaña para probar sus capacidades actorales) se esperaba otra cosa de él, osa que no estaba muy seguro de querer hacer... por mucho que Georgi dijera que con alguien más joven sería más sencillo pulir sus... habilidades.

Le molestaba la idea de mentir tan cobardemente.

"Por supuesto tú no sabes nada de esto Yuri, deberás mostrarte irónico y un poco indiferente, eres tan atractivo que seguro puede quererte para sí... pero recuerda esto, Nikiforov es de Georgi por ahora, así que debes negarte si te pide"

Se enfadó un tanto más al recordar aquello ¿Qué pensaba Lilia de él? Yuri nunca tomaría nada de Georgi, le debía demasiado para pensar en hacerlo, había pensado bastante en el cortesano desde que estaba en casa de Lilia y había terminado por comprender una cosa: Georgi se había arriesgado mucho al llevarle consigo.

Las relaciones de Cortesanos no eran amigables y en cuanto veían una cara más bonita que ellos veían rivales en potencia a los cuales apartar sutilmente del camino, Georgi no había sido así, no había sido como la panda de víboras que le habían sido presentadas en casa de la madame.

Además, había escuchado los rumores de cómo había llegado a casa de Lilia...

Yuri tendría que ser una persona más cruel de lo que podría ser nunca, pensaba, para querer hacerle daño al joven de ojos de topacio.

-¡Cuidado el caballo... el carruaje!

El grito lo aparto de sus pensamientos, viendo, con horror, a unos tres metros, una curva lista para chocar contra un carruaje... que venía también a toda velocidad...

.

Los que vieron la escena dirían luego que había sido un atentico milagro.

También dirían que el chico era un jinete magnifico.

El choque parecía irremediable, pues tanto el carruaje como el caballo iban a gran velocidad y solo faltaban segundos para que se encontraran en un abrazo que sin duda sería fatal, cuando el joven jinete se puso recto sobre el caballo, como una vara de hierro, jalando con fuerza las riendas del caballo con ambas manos, deslizando la fuerza de sus delgados brazos y rugia una orden para que este se detuviera.

El animal, un alazán negro de ascendencia árabe posiblemente, había elevado las patas delanteras junto a medio metro del carruaje cuyo cochero también había logrado detener a los preciosos caballos castaños que lo dirigían.

Por un segundo o dos el silencio fue ensordecedor en la esquina del parque, solo para verse la puerta del carruaje abrirse y dar paso a un hombre de rostro atractivo y cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco.

-¡Por todos los Cielos! –Grito en francés, pues francés era el idioma de la nobleza, sus ojos restallaban de ansiedad y la boca estaba entreabierta mientras corría hacía el caballo y su jinete -¡¿Está bien?!

.

El doncel no llevaba sombrero y a Viktor le basto una mirada para saber que era dueño de una belleza extraordinaria.

Su pequeño rostro estaba tallado como una gema; la cabellera rubia formaba ondas sobre su frente ovalada y los ojos eran verdes, enmarcados de largas pestañas, se habían tornado del tono de la esmeralda en mares tormentosos a causa de la perturbadora escena recién acontecida. La blancura de su piel solo servía para apreciar con mejor logro la belleza del tinte acalorado de sus mejillas.

También basto una mirada por encima del elegante traje de terciopelo esmeralda que llevaba que debía de tener un benefactor muy rico, pues aunque la tela era fina era de color y un doncel decente y de buena cuna, solo ha de usar colores negros o tonos oscuros.

No era así en el caso del chico.

Fijando los ojos con curiosidad admiro y adivino, con la habilidad de un hombre experimentado, su fina estructura ósea.

Los grandes ojos y la nariz aguileña le daban una apariencia casi infantil.

En fin, que el jinete apenas debía de haber abandonado la infancia hacía poco.

-Estoy bien –la voz que le contestó era clara, sin rastro de la agitación que él esperaba, la frente blanca no tenía una gota de sudor, cosa que le sorprendió y los ojos tenían aquella precisión y fiereza que el príncipe solía ubicar en los campos de batalla.

Se sorprendió.

-Lamento haber alterado su viaje –completo el rubio acariciando suavemente el cuello del animal probablemente buscando calmarlo, el noble ruso se fijó de lado que el chico no usaba espuelas ni cuchillas en las botas de montar –Espero no haberlo asustado –comento repentinamente, su tono controlado pero ligeramente burlón, viéndole de frente y dejando caer por menos de un segundo los parpados sobre sus ojos solo para desnudarlos enseguida y verle otra vez, un solo movimiento que en cualquier caso había sido demasiado hermoso para simplemente ignorarlo.

Se le estaba olvidando como respirar, o era simplemente la impresión de admirar algo como aquel adolescente.

Repentinamente estuvo seguro de unas cuantas cosas.

No todas buenas.

-Solo un poco –acepto él, mirándole a los ojos, era una belleza perfecta y tras su no-pelea el día anterior con Georgi deseaba admirar a alguien más aparte del fascinante cortesano y su recomendación –Aunque me alegra que una criatura como usted no se haya visto más alterada que yo.

-Aquiles es un caballo muy bueno –comento alegremente el rubio – le pertenece a un amigo mío y nunca me haría daño –declaro repentinamente viéndole de frente a los ojos, los mismos ojos que a pesar del animación de su voz se mantenían controlados.

"Amigo" la palabra se quedó un par de segundos revoloteando en la cabeza de Nikiforov.

-¿Quién podría hacérselo? –Pregunto Viktor, sin saber bien como, refiriéndose a la palabra "daño"... la verdad fuera dicha su mente no funcionaba muy bien en esos momentos.

El delicado adolescente le vio con sorpresa reflejada en la faz de porcelana.

-¿Quién no? –la pregunta fue extraña, un segundo o dos antes de mover con maestría las riendas y obligar a su caballo a retroceder unos pasos –en cualquier caso... un placer señor y lamento haber alterado su paseo, pero me esperan en casa –le miro sin sonreír y casi fríamente –y usted debería proseguir su camino... -Al instante el caballo comenzó un rápido trote y segundos después volvía a tener aquella endiablada velocidad que había puesto en peligro a su jinete momentos atrás.

Chris le llamo desde el carruaje.

-¿Quién era? –pregunto su amigo cuando volvió al interior del carruaje y ordeno, con un golpe de bastón al techo, que retomaran el viaje.

-Se fue antes de decirme su nombre ¡Jesús! ¿Viste su rostro Chris? Debo saber quién es su benefactor... Seguro que no es difícil conseguir un favor o dos... ¿tú que piensas?

Chris contuvo una risa, el príncipe lo supo aun cuando no dio palabra, estaba demasiado ocupado recordando el rostro de aquella criatura, no sería difícil averiguar quién era el dueño de semejante criatura.

Pensó.

.

-¡Solo tenía que verte! –La voz de Lilia casi le atrofio los oídos, y por poco haciendo que se arrepintiera de haber cortado camino con el caballo para llegar a la casa antes que Nikiforov –No debiste hablar con él –la acuso ella casi provocándole urticaria.

¡No era su culpa que el carruaje se hubiera adelantado al tiempo que ellos pensaban que demoraría en llegar!

Había sido una suerte cruzárselo, si hubiera esperado los quince minutos, el príncipe nunca lo hubiese visto sobre el caballo... cosa que en cualquier caso solo había hecho porque la carta de Georgi solicitaba aquella cosa, en sus palabras, Nikiforov debía estar seguro de la decisión que tomaba.

Aunque aquellas palabras que el cortesano había usado, Yuri no había querido hacerlo, había leído bajo aquellas palabras, percibido cierto aire desconfiado y amargado, lo último que quería era seducir al hombre de plateados cabellos.

Era atractivo, Yuri no iba a negarlo, y poseía una mirada brillante que casi llevaba a pensar que era una buena persona pero definitivamente no era alguien a quien quisiera darle sus favores.

Lilia había dicho que con su belleza sin duda él podría decidir a quien quería por benefactor, cosa un poco difícil, pues cuando entrara al mercado habría bastantes postores pero él tendría que mirar entre los más poderosos, su mundo no era uno en el que se pensara sobre el amor... a veces pensaba que ella exageraba y otras... otras solo se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completo y suspiraba.

Su abuelo le había dicho una vez... que era hermoso, como una aurora boreal, como una noche blanca, aunque no supiera bien que era eso.

Miro acusadoramente a Lilia sintiendo que en cierto modo esta debería haber prevenido lo que había ocurrido en el parque.

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? –pregunto, arisco como un gato olvidándose de las formas, sabiendo al hacer eso que ella redoblaría la furia de sus clases.

-Primero, cuando él llegue deja claro que no te interesa, si se supiera que has robado un benefactor antes de entrar en el mercado –los labios de la mujer se apretaron con furia –y que ha sido un benefactor de Georgi...

-¡A mi Nikiforov no me interesa! –grito, sin demostrar la angustia que le carcomía ante el comentario –y si me pide me negare... no me agrada y... y no entiendo porque Georgi le ha mandado aquí si tanto desconfía de mí –la voz se le rompió un poco, y de pronto le dolió la garganta, parpadeo con furia para que ninguna lágrima se le escapara de los ojos, no pensaba darle aquel gusto a Lilia ni al mundo.

¡Que fácil era decir que seguiría las normas! Pero el coste emocional le dejaba destrozado ¡No quería hacer eso! Y tampoco quería que Georgi se comportase con él como se comportaban los otros cortesanos al verle... Como si trataran con un enemigo al que obligatoriamente había que dar un beso en la mejilla.

-No es tan fácil... -susurro ella mirándole a los ojos, calmándose un poco y acariciándole con un tacto de pétalo de rosa la mejilla, no era la caricia de una madre pero se le parecía y el omega trato de calmarse –querido y tonto niño, Viktor Nikiforov no solo es príncipe sino que es poderoso... debemos pensar bien que haremos cuando él llegue... no necesitas enemigos, no aún.

.

Yuri Plisetsky...

Chris y Viktor no sabían que pensar mientras cada uno estaba parado frente al mismo rubio que había estado a punto de provocarles un accidente hará menos de una hora; los ojos verdes los observaban con fría indiferencia y desapasionada decepción.

-¿Georgi no ha venido con ustedes? –aquella fue la primera pregunta que ambos recibieron, tuteados cada uno por el relajado joven, que parecía francamente decepcionado... antes de que el mismo se volviera a ver a Lilia como si esperara una explicación de esta.

No necesitaba, y al parecer no quería, encantarlos, o quizá solo era consciente del sorprendente atractivo del que era dueño, y como resultaría difícil para cualquiera no quedar preso de su apariencia.

En cualquier caso un suspiro le gano los labios solo para sentarse, con la gracia de una bailarina, en el diván de terciopelo rojo que dominaba la estancia, casi haciendo a un lado a Lilia que estaba parada a su lado con expresión amargada.

-Me temo que él quería que lo viésemos a solas –sonrió Viktor, sin saber qué hacer, Lilia los había recibido con elegancia y cortesía, había comentado que Yuri había llegado hará dos semanas a su casa a visitar a Georgi y como este no los había visitado estaba de mal humor, ella también había preguntado por Georgi y si este pretendía llegar más tarde.

Luego claro, habían llamado a Yuri.

Y había aparecido el rubio de esa mañana.

Su sonrisa cuando había cruzado las puertas había sido adorable, los ojos le brillaban y su voz, clara y muy bonita había nombrado al amante de Viktor con animación solo para toparse con ellos y no con el cortesano.

El desencanto se le había plasmado en el rostro con extraño atractivo, como un niño al que han decepcionado de forma mortal, había bajado los brazos que estaban dispuestos a un abrazo solo para luego endurecer un poco el gesto y dar lugar a la escena que se había dado.

-me temo que no, pero sin duda vendrá más tarde –se apresuró a hablar el príncipe, sintiéndose internamente patético, no había actuado así antes, con tanta disposición y humildad... se apresuró a esquivar la sensación y abrió de vuelta la boca viendo los esmeraldas que aquel jovencito tenía por ojos –Viktor Nikiforov –se presentó, ligeramente admirado de la pose del muchacho contra el diván, actuaba con la precisa elegancia de los cortesanos franceses ¿vendría de allí? ¿Su benefactor sería francés? ¿Cómo podía no conocerlo o haber oído su nombre? –y mi amigo Cristopher Giaccomenti, somos amigos de Georgi... un placer...

El rubio los miro un par de segundos, como calculando una cosa, luego sus labios se curvaron en el atractivo asomo de una sonrisa, pero sus ojos eran irónicos... ¿Cuántos tendría? ¿Qué edad había tenido la primera vez que había sido seducido? Ah, tantas dudas.

-Dígame una cosa señor Nikiforov, si yo... -medito un poco sus palabras mientras su miraba obtenía un brillo seductor bastante llamativo –si yo decido ser amable con usted... -las palabras se deslizaban con una flexibilidad peligrosa lo mismo que su mirada se hacía ligeramente más amable y seductora –y puedo ser... bastante amable –el tinte seguro de su voz y la insinuación de sus favores por debajo le estremecieron -¿Usted me traerá a Georgi aquí?

Le habría traído la luna porque le hablara una vez más así... pero...

Antes de poder contestar Lilia habló apuradamente.

-Yuri, el señor Nikiforov es el actual protector de Georgi –apuro la palabra y entonces ambos nobles, tanto el ruso como el suizo vieron que el muchacho ampliaba los ojos con sorpresa para luego hacerse para atrás ligeramente impresionado, para luego fijar sus ojos en ambos con inquieta firmeza... y muy ligera indignación.

-De acuerdo... eso no me lo esperaba –un suspiro antes de juguetear con el mechón de pelo que le caía a un lado del rostro –Entonces... ¿Por qué estoy encontrándome con ustedes? –los midió con la mirada esperando una explicación.

Viktor sonrió tensamente, observando como el lenguaje corporal del rubio cambiaba alejándose de él sin la menor lástima y pasando de verlo como una posibilidad a simplemente uno más de los hombres que veía en la calle.

Pensó en Georgi y entendió porque lo había dejado ir solo, no temía a Yuri, posiblemente... este le debía un favor de por sí al otro cortesano.

,


End file.
